


Life Together

by yangaay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Whipped, johnil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangaay/pseuds/yangaay
Summary: There was no better feeling than lying in bed with the love of your life, enjoying their presence and talking after a long day.
Relationships: Johnil - Relationship, Moon Taeil & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Life Together

There was no better feeling than lying in bed with the love of your life, enjoying their presence and talking after a long day. Taeil’s fingers were tangled in Johnny’s soft hair, softly pulling the strands. Taeil’s head was against his boyfriend’s chest, eyes closed while he hummed, and his nails scratch Johnny’s scalp. The younger let out a soft groan, making Taeil giggle. God, to say Johnny’s in love is an understatement. 

He loves everything about the older. He loves his laugh, his nose, his smile, his eyes. His eyes were the prettiest ones he’d seen, the way they sparkle when he talks about his passion. He loves Taeil’s stomach, even though the older hates it. He loves his thighs. He loves everything about him and Taeil knew that. 

Johnny craves domesticity from Taeil. He loves waking up beside him every morning, playfully arguing about who’s doing what chore or who’s making breakfast, getting excited about buying boring items for their house, decorating, going grocery shopping together, blowing kisses to him whilst he walks past him, leaning against one another on the sofa as they re-watch the same series, and falling asleep together every single night. 

“Hyung”

“Hmm?” Taeil hums as his hand travels down to the youngers back and starts tracing random figures. 

“You know I love you, right?” Johnny whispers into his hair as he hugged him tighter. 

“Of course. You know I love you too, right?” He asks back. 

“Of course.”

They laid in each-others silence. Taeil listening to Johnny’s quiet breaths fanning through his hair, Johnny’s arm now on his waist. 

“Johnny” He whispers and the younger only hums back. 

“I might never tell you this, but your presence makes me feel at home even in the moment of conflict. This might sound cheesy but I wish time passed a little slower so I could have even more time with you.”

Johnny looks down at him and mindlessly pressed a kiss on the boy’s nose before saying, “I can’t wait to spend my entire life with you.”

“let’s spend this life together.”

With that Taeil falls asleep against his boyfriend’s chest while the latter admires him, soon following as the exhaustion took over, tugging his eyelids down. Both the boys fall asleep, holding onto each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Johnil au! Please leave nice comments and requests! I will be writing more Johnil or Jaeil but I am open to requests. <33


End file.
